


Obviamente

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Blind Louis, Confused Louis, Famous Harry, Fanboy Louis, Insecure Louis, M/M, complete virgin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis está ciego y es fan de One Direction, en concreto, de Harry. Y cuando se conocen, la vida de Louis se pone patas arriba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obviously](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044801) by [sweetkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses). 



—Va a ser increíble. Es... es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida. Quiero decir, ¿cómo vas a superar esto, Lottie? No creo que sea posible, enserio, no creo que tú ni nadie podáis superar este regalo. Y si lo hacéis, será mejor que sean unos ojos mejores, pero tú y yo sabemos que es completamente imposible. Al final este es y será siempre mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños, incluso aunque me lo hayas dado dos meses antes, seguirá siendo siempre el mejor —divagó Louis y siguió así durante los siguientes veinte minutos.

 

Lottie le acababa de dar a su hermano el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todo el mundo, de acuerdo con lo que le había dicho Louis, por supuesto. La cosa era que había una _boyband_ llamada One Direction y eran muy, muy buenos o al menos eso se esperaría de alguien que ya había hecho dos giras mundiales y había vendido todas las entradas de Madison Square Garden cuatro veces.

 

Había cuatro chicos en esa _boyband_ ; Liam, Niall, Zayn y Harry. Harry Styles, del que Louis podría o no (aunque no lo admitiera, sí que lo estaba) estar enamorado. Habían participado en Factor X hacía un par de años y ahí era donde Louis había descubierto su amor por ellos. Él pensaba que eran absolutamente perfectos.

 

Louis siempre había querido conocerlos en persona, pero estaba en la ruina y las entradas para los conciertos eran caras a dolor y Louis nunca los había oído cantar en directo. Había ahorrado con el dinero de su trabajo y había conseguido más con la esperanza de poder adquirir el suficiente dinero. El año pasado, cuando se graduó en el instituto se dio por vencido y había utilizado todos sus ahorros para mudarse a Londres y poder convertirse en editor.

 

Amaba leer y si pudiera leer y ganarse la vida con ello, pues claro que iba a hacerlo. El único defecto en el trabajo soñado de Louis era que necesitabas ser capaz de leer. Y por supuesto que podía, solo era que... bueno, Louis Tomlinson era ciego. Así que todos los libros que Louis leía necesitaban estar en braille. No iba a ser fácil, o eso era lo que el decano le dijo cuando Louis le informó que quería ser editor, pero lo aceptó con gusto en la universidad con la esperanza de que Louis cumpliera su sueño.

 

Y entonces, ayer, a finales de octubre, cuando Louis llegó a casa del trabajo, su hermana pequeña Lottie entró corriendo en su piso y sorprendió a Louis con entradas para conocer e ir a un concierto de One Direction. Louis había gritado como una niña pequeña, pero nadie necesitaba saber eso.

 

—Vale, Louis, sé que estás emocionado, pero tienes que callarte —dijo Lottie mientras se detenía en uno de los aparcamientos y apagaba el motor del coche.

 

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Ya hemos llegado? —dijo Louis y empezó a peinarse el pelo aunque no pudiera ver como estaba. Lottie salió del coche y se acercó hasta la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a Louis—. Mi bastón. —Louis alargó el brazo para que Lottie se lo entregase. Odiaba llamarlo así. Bastón. Le hacía parecer viejo y frágil y eso no le gustaba—. ¿Qué tal estoy?

 

Había escogido su ropa favorita: los pantalones apretados más suaves que tenía, y su camisa azul favorita y, por supuesto, sus gafas negras.

 

Buff... tenía una relación de amor-odio con ellas. Louis odiaba llevar las gafas, porque la gente decía que parecía un idiota llevándolas a todas partes, pero prefería eso a que le preguntasen por sus ojos.

 

Louis pudo escuchar a las cientos de chicas que gritaban antes de entrar en el edificio del concierto. Lottie y él encontraron sus asientos, en la sección superior. A Louis no le importaba estar tan lejos, porque de todas formas, no los podía ver.

 

Y quizás por eso la música significaba tanto para él. Si no veía, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar y tocar.

 

Los dos hermanos se reunirían para conocer a los chicos después del concierto, así que por el momento, se sentaron y esperaron a que empezara.

 

***

 

—¡Gracias a todos! ¡Os queremos! —gritó Harry por el micrófono y aunque Louis supiera que no lo decía enserio, no pudo parar de susurrar las mismas palabras de vuelta.

 

Pronto, los gritos del gentío desaparecieron y todo lo que Louis podía oír era las conversaciones de las chicas mientras salían. Louis y Lottie se quedaron sentados hasta que la gente se dispersó y la joven lo dirigió escaleras abajo.

 

—Pases —dijo la voz profunda de un hombre que parecía aburrido. Louis colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Lottie—. Pasároslo bien —habló de nuevo, pero esta vez más contento.

 

—Acabamos de pasar la seguridad, le acabo de enseñar los pases del _backstage_ —le susurró su hermana. Era una de sus cosas favoritas, cómo ella siempre le susurraba al oído lo que pasaba o lo que iba a ocurrir. Le ayudaba a sentirse un poco más normal—. Estamos en la cola. Solo hay como cuatro chicas por delante.

 

Louis asintió con la cabeza.

 

La cola avanzó lentamente y Lottie le dijo a Louis que ellos eran los últimos y que Paul estaba en la puerta tras la que debían de encontrarse los chicos, si podían fiarse de los gritos que procedían de ella. Louis plegó su bastón y se lo metió en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones mientras se agarraba al brazo de Lottie.

 

—¿Por qué guardas el bastón? —le preguntó ella.

 

—Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos y el bastón solo me va a retrasar —afirmó Louis mientras se revolvía en el sitio por la anticipación.

 

—Pasad —dijo una voz frente a Louis y supo de inmediato que era la de Paul.

 

—Gracias —dijeron Louis y Lottie a la vez. Louis escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y su hermana lo guió. Inmediatamente le llegó el olor de los chicos; sudor y una colonia horrible.

 

—¿Por qué cojones has echado eso Liam? Apesta, joder. —Y era Zayn, que estaba en diagonal hacia la izquierda de Louis.

 

—Tíos, ¿por qué no dejáis las bromas y venís a saludar a nuestros últimos fans? —La voz de Niall era fuerte y resonaba contra las paredes y si Louis acabase de quedarse ciego no hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta de que estaba directamente a su derecha.

 

—Oh, ni siquiera os había visto. —Liam se acercó—. Harry va a venir ahora, está en el baño.

 

—¡Genial! Pues... em... Soy Lottie y este es mi hermano mayor, Louis.

 

—Soy un gran fan y de verdad que me encanta vuestra mús...

 

—Buah, ¿otras gafas de sol para estar aquí dentro?

 

No debería de haber sido capaz de oír eso, porque solo había sido un pequeño murmullo al otro lado de la habitación, pero Louis tenía más desarrollados sus otros sentidos.

 

Louis liberó su brazo del de Lottie y giró su cuerpo.

 

—De hecho, soy ciego —dijo Louis sin rodeos y volvió a girarse a su posición original. Y con toda la sinceridad del mundo, a Louis le encantaría ver sus caras justo ahora. Probablemente, llenas de pena, tristeza, molestia, enfado, simpatía...

 

—Es un placer conocerte, ciego, yo soy Harry. —Ahora estaba justo delante de Louis. Nunca nadie había tenido esa reacción y le hizo sentirse de alguna forma bien—. ¡Au!

 

—Liam le acaba de dar una colleja —le informó Lottie y Louis asintió con una sonrisa que le bañaba el rostro.

 

—Es un placer conocerte, Harry. —Louis alargó el brazo con la mano extendida y otra grande y suave se la estrechó, sacudiéndola.

 

—¿Es la mano de Harry? —preguntó Louis.

 

—Toda mía. —Y Louis pudo escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Harry.

 

—¿Quieres que nos saquemos una foto? —le preguntó Niall moviéndose, Louis odiaba eso, prefería que la gente se quedara quieta a su alrededor.

 

—No, gracias. No iba a poder verla, pero solo quiero daros las gracias. Quiero decir, me resulta muy difícil encontrar algo que me guste y de verdad que me gustáis. Escucho vuestras entrevistas y vuestra música todo el tiempo. Es que, joder, sois increíbles. —Louis no les contó lo mucho que quería saber cómo eran físicamente, porque sabía que eso le llevaría a tener que tocarlos y sería incómodo.

 

—Está bien saber que disfrutas de nuestra música y no te gustamos por cómo somos físicamente —dijo Zayn, y Louis se rió.

 

—Todo lo que sé es que Niall es rubio y de ojos azules, Zayn tiene el pelo negro y peinado hacia arriba, Liam siempre se está cambiando de peinado pero que es castaño claro y que Harry tiene el pelo marrón y rizoso y los ojos verdes. Pero eso es todo.

 

Hubo un silencio y Louis dejó que sus otros sentidos trabajaran. Pudo escuchar diferentes tipos de respiraciones, una que estaba directamente frente a él, más cerca de lo normal.

 

—¿Y qué tal una grabación? —dijo Harry. Delante de él. Louis no lo había pensado antes. Se suponía que él tenía que ser el genio ciego.

 

—Vale —aceptó él y metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono, apretando uno de los botones. Sonó un pitido—. Abrir grabadora —dijo Louis.

 

—Grabación abierta. Por favor, diga «iniciar» para comenzar y «parar» para finalizar la grabación —dijo la chica de voz electrónica. Louis le había asignado el nombre de Jenny. Siempre estaba ahí para Louis, aunque solo fuese un teléfono y no pudiera verle, como él no podría verla. Quizás por eso le gustaba tanto.

 

—Vale, pues si pudierais decir quiénes sois y mi nombre, sería fantástico —dijo Louis y sostuvo su teléfono hacia arriba—. Iniciar —añadió.

 

—¡Hola, Louis! ¡Somos One Direction! —dijo Harry.

 

—¡Solo queremos que sepas que ha sido un placer conocerte! —añadió Liam.

 

—Esperamos que escuches esto todos los días —dijo Niall.

 

—Gracias por ser nuestro fan —dijo Zayn.

 

—Con cariño, Harry.

 

—Zayn.

 

—Liam.

 

—Y Niall.

 

—¡Y no te olvides de mí! —habló Harry de nuevo y Louis esperó diez segundos para asegurarse de que los chicos habían terminado.

 

—Parar —dijo Louis—. Gracias, chicos. Significa mucho para mí. —Hablaron un poco más hasta que Louis se dio cuenta de que aún tenían su teléfono—. ¿Me podéis devolver el móvil? —preguntó y alargó la mano.

 

—Harry, eso va por ti —dijo Zayn, un poco hacia la izquierda.

 

Le colocaron el teléfono móvil en la mano y acto seguido se lo metió en el bolsillo. Paul entró en la habitación y les dijo a Louis y a Lottie que tenían que irse ya. Mientras salían, Louis volvió a entrar para decir algo más:

 

—Y nunca he visto el vídeo de Story of My Life, pero sé que es cien veces mejor que el de Miley, por lo que he podido oír. Os merecíais el record de VEVO. —Y Lottie lo agarró para llevárselo de allí, lejos de Harry y el resto de chicos.

 

***

 

Si Louis pudiera volver al día de ayer, lo haría para cambiar su encuentro con los chicos y hacer que Harry Styles cayera total y profundamente enamorado de él, pero eso nunca ocurriría. Louis no podía estar con nadie, era ciego y una molestia.

 

Ayer la situación había sido incómoda. Louis había escuchado la grabación hoy y podía oír el aburrimiento y la falsedad en sus voces. Esos aires de grandeza que había tenido lo habían arruinado todo, pero en realidad ya lo había jodido todo simplemente cuando fue al estúpido (perfecto) concierto.

 

Sí, fue increíble. Sí, fue perfecto. Sí, adoró cada segundo, pero no había sido lo mismo que para los demás fans que los habían conocido. Louis quería un abrazo y un beso como toda la gente que no estaba ciega. Quería verles. Ese era el problema que tenía Louis cuando la gente normal llevaba las cosas a situaciones incómodas al hablar de ropa o algo de su apariencia y Louis no sabía lo que llevaban; ni siquiera sabía lo que llevaba puesto él mismo algunas veces.

 

Estaba sentado en la cocina mientras se tomaba un té y leía un nuevo libro, cuando su móvil sonó.

 

—Llamada entrante de Harry —dijo Jenny y Louis pensó que no la había oído bien, pero su voz lo repitió de nuevo y no.

 

—Responder llamada —dijo Louis y la voz de Jenny se esfumó y apareció una respiración por la otra línea—. ¿Hola? —preguntó Louis, asustado de que algún asesino hubiera conseguido su número.

 

—¿¡Louis!?

 

Y era Harry. Harry de One Direction. Harry al que conoció ayer. Harry, el que tenía las manos súper suaves y a la vez rudas. Harry, frente al que Louis se había puesto en ridículo ayer.

 

—¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? —preguntó Louis lentamente mientras se movía más cerca de su teléfono.

 

—Cuando me diste el móvil para grabar el audio.

 

Oh.

 

—Bueno... ¿estás ocupado hoy? —preguntó Harry.

 

Vaya. ¿Esa era toda la explicación que iba a obtener? Bueno, que más daba, ¡era Harry Styles!

 

—No —dijo Louis, porque ese día solo tenía planeado quedarse leyendo, quizás hasta terminar el libro.

 

—¡Genial! ¿Quieres quedar?

 

Louis estaba completamente confuso, no sabía lo qué estaba pasando.

 

—Eh... ¿claro?

 

—Bien, pues dame tu dirección y estaré allí pronto.

 

Louis le dio su dirección y luego le dijo adiós y colgó. Se quedó sentado y en estado de shock, completamente confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Harry le había robado el número, mientras estaba justo delante de él porque no podía verle y los chicos y Lottie sí. ¡Lottie lo había visto!

 

—Llamar a Lottie.

 

—Llamando a Lottie —respondió Jenny. El timbre del teléfono enfadó a Louis.

 

—Hola, Louis.

 

—¿¡Dejaste que Harry Styles me robara el número de teléfono!? —le gritó Louis al móvil—. ¡Se supone que deberías de estar conmigo para protegerme de las cosas malas!

 

—¿Qué hay de malo en que Harry Styles consiguiera tu número? Deberías de haber visto la forma en que te miraba, le gustas mucho —se defendió Lottie de forma sucia y eso enfadó a Louis más de lo necesario.

 

—Sabes jodidamente bien que nunca seré capaz de ver la forma en que me mira —soltó Louis y colgó. Puta hermana—. ¿Qué hora es?

 

—La hora es: 11:24 am —contestó Jenny y Louis decidió que necesitaba vestirse para Harry.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Para Louis prepararse era un fastidio. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era llegar a su habitación sin golpear la pared, ya que no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en ese piso y aún no se había acostumbrado al lugar. Así que se levantó de la mesa y empezó a moverse hacia su habitación por donde pensó que estaría la puerta. Caminando hacia delante, Louis se dio contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta. Afortunadamente, no llevaba sus gafas cuando estaba solo, porque si no, se las hubiera roto.

 

Louis se frotó la nariz con la mano izquierda mientras usaba la derecha para guiarse a través de la pared para entrar a la habitación. Eso era lo que Louis se sabía de memoria, su dormitorio. Su cama quedaba directamente a la izquierda, puesta contra la pared para que así si alguna vez se despertaba al revés (cosa que nunca ocurriría), no se pegaría contra la pared. ¡No era nada raro, solo era un poco paranoico!

 

El armario estaba justo a su derecha y al lado de este, el cuarto de baño, sin puerta, por supuesto. A Louis no le gustaba tener puertas, así que tan pronto como se mudó, hizo que las quitaran todas.

 

Louis tenía otro par de cosas en la habitación, pero aparte de eso, nada más. La gente decía que debía colgar fotos o pósters en las paredes, pero Louis no creía que entendieran que aunque lo hiciera, él no sería capaz de verlos y admirarlos como los demás. Una vez cuando era más pequeño, había comprado un póster y la persona que se lo vendió le dio uno con una imagen de pornografía lésbica en vez del de cachorros que le había pedido y cuando le dijo a su madre que lo colgara por él, ella le dio un discurso de lo inapropiado que era poner eso viviendo con sus hermanas pequeñas. Finalmente, descubrió lo que había sucedido y fue a hablar con el hombre de la tienda.

 

Louis se dirigió directamente a la derecha y buscó en la cómoda con cuidado. La cantidad de veces que se había pillado los dedos con el cajón no era graciosa. Buscó para sentir la camiseta suave que quería. Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de los diferentes tejidos hasta encontrar la que estaba buscando. Era azul, o por lo menos eso era lo que le habían dicho. Louis no sabía cómo eran los colores, debería, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los había visto.

 

Se puso la camiseta y después hizo lo mismo con los pantalones. Cuando estuvo completamente vestido, supo que su armario era un desastre y que solo iba a hacer que le fuera más difícil encontrar después su pijama. El timbre sonó y Louis se abrió paso lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada. ¿Por qué Harry llegaría tan temprano? ¡Aún no estaba listo! ¡Aún tenía que cepillarse los dientes y el pelo!

 

Louis giró el pomo de la puerta y cuando la abrió pudo oír una respiración al otro lado. Eso era una de las cosas raras de ser ciego, podría tratarse de un asesino antes de cometer su próximo asesinato.

 

—Em... ¿Hola? —dijo Louis mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo con inseguridad. Podía sentir unos ojos escrutándolo y quería cerrar la puerta con todas sus ganas; sus estúpidos ojos sin dejarle saber quién había delante de él.

 

—Hola. —Era Harry, y estaba mucho más cerca de lo que Louis pensaba—. Vaya... tus ojos son preciosos.

 

¿Qué? ¡Oh, Dios, Louis había olvidado ponerse las gafas!

 

Rápidamente se los tapó con las manos. Nadie necesitaba verlos, el vacío y la tristeza que poseían eran repugnantes. Harry no necesitaba ver los orbes azules moviéndose de un lado a otro sin centrarse en nada. Era vergonzoso. Algo que Louis no quería que la gente viera y ahora, Harry Styles de One Direction lo había hecho y ni siquiera sabía el apellido de Louis.

 

—No. —Louis se aclaró la garganta. Los modales, Lou—. Pasa. Por favor, cierra la puerta cuando entres—. Louis se giró  y camino un par de pasos hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Sabía que Harry estaba mirando a su alrededor, embebiéndose de la casa de Louis y este solo quería verlo para poder darle conversación.

 

—¿Pues... estaba pensando que podíamos ir a comer? —dijo Harry. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro, su voz moviéndose y a Louis eso no le gustaba.

 

—Por favor, deja de caminar —dijo Louis y el sonido de las pisadas cesó y Louis se sintió como un capullo—. Me gusta saber dónde estás todo el tiempo para por lo menos mirar en tu dirección.

 

Era una verdad a medias, lo cierto era que tenía miedo que Harry robara algo, no era que Harry fuera a necesitarlo, pero ya le había ocurrido antes.

 

—Lo siento —le llegó la voz directamente frente a él—. Sabes que puedes bajar las manos. Ya te he visto los ojos —dijo Harry y Louis pudo oír la pequeña sonrisa en su voz.

 

—Sí, pero yo no, así que no es muy justo. —Intentó sonar lo más agradable posible, pero aun así, le salió grosero—. Lo siento. ¿Podrías... pasarme las gafas de sol, por favor? Están en la mesa, detrás de ti —dijo Louis y escuchó como Harry se movía y luego, esas manos suaves estaban sobre él, apartándole las manos para separarlas de sus ojos. Louis los mantuvo cerrados; Harry ya los había visto lo suficiente.

 

Luego sintió las gafas mientras se las colocaba suavemente sobre la nariz. Fue raro e hizo que las mariposas brotaran en su estómago. La cara le empezó a arder y sabía que Harry podía ver su rubor.

 

—Estás más guapo aún sin las gafas.

 

Cerca. Harry estaba cerca, tan cerca que Louis podía sentir su aliento en la frente. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Era raro y diferente, a Louis no lo había tocado ni besado nadie y tampoco le apetecía. El sexo podía parecer divertido y algo que se siente bien, pero Louis no se preocupaba de ello. Sí, Harry era el “Dios del sexo” que todo el mundo, incluido Louis, amaba, pero cuando se trataba de sexo, podía vivir sin ello.

 

El chico ciego siempre había sido soltero y ahora se encontraba delante de la estrella del pop Harry Styles que le había pedido una cita por Dios sabe qué y que está demasiado metido en su espacio personal.

 

Louis dio hacia atrás hasta que él y Harry estuvieron a cinco pasos de distancia. Ahí fue cuando a Louis le gustó ser ciego, porque así no tenía que ver la expresión en el rostro de Harry en ese momento, pero el ligero suspiro que soltó el otro chico fue suficiente para que Louis se diera cuenta de que no había sido una buena mirada.

 

—Dame cinco minutos y estaré listo —dijo Louis y movió la mano a la izquierda hasta que tocó la pared y la utilizó para dirigirse a su habitación.

 

Entró en el baño y se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta. Directamente frente a él, a cuatro pasos, estaba la ducha. Entró del todo y se giró hacia el lavabo, chocó contra la pasta de dientes y la tiró al interior del lavabo. Soltó un suspiro y metió la mano para cogerla. Al lograrlo, se colocó el bote en la otra mano para encontrar los mandos del grifo. Siempre le costaba encontrar los de los lavabos porque había muchos tipos diferentes.

 

Después de cepillarse los dientes y el pelo, reorganizó el lavabo, a pesar de que fuese a volver a desorganizarlo. Asegurándose de hacerlo en el orden correcto de izquierda a derecha: pasta de dientes, cepillo de dientes, hilo dental, cepillo del pelo, lava ojos y jabón. Sí, tenía lava ojos. A veces cuando Louis mantenía sus inútiles ojos abiertos durante demasiado tiempo, le empezaban a picar porque se le secaban. Por eso Louis prefería sus gafas de sol, para poder tenerlos cerrados.

 

—Eh, ¿Lou?

 

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Louis se había olvidado de que Harry estaba allí! ¡Lo había dejado solo mientras se pasaba quince minutos reorganizando el lavabo! Estúpido.

 

—¡Estoy aquí! —dijo Louis en voz alta y pudo oír sus pasos entrando en la habitación y cómo se detuvo en algún lugar de la puerta del baño. Era difícil saber si Harry estaba dentro del baño porque sus pisadas sonaban bastante lejos de Louis, pero eso no era muy importante.

 

—Ey. —Harry estaba más o menos a dos pasos de él, lo que significaba que aún se encontraba en la habitación de Louis—. ¿Y la puerta?

 

Genial.

 

—No me gusta tenerlas porque choco con ellas. —Louis se rió y escuchó una pequeña risa profunda salir de la garganta de Harry.

 

—Sí, yo a veces también me choco con ellas.

 

—Ahh... ahí es donde somos diferentes, yo tengo una excusa para chocarme. —Louis se dio unos golpecitos en las gafas de sol—. Pero tú no.

 

Se rieron y luego, Harry le preguntó si ya estaba listo para que se marcharan y poco después, Louis estaba cerrando su puerta principal con llave cuando se fueron.

 

—Em, ¿Harry? —Louis jugueteó con los dedos—. ¿Te importa si te cojo del brazo? —Notó como le ardía la cara—. Quiero decir, para saber por dónde voy.

 

—Claro, no me importa.

 

Louis extendió el brazo hacia Harry y se agarró a su bíceps. Oh, Dios, todas esas veces que había oído que Harry hacía ejercicio eran verdad, porque Louis no lo podía abarcar con la mano. Lo rodeó con el brazo y colocó su otra mano en él también.

 

—Vale, vamos. —Louis sonrió y Harry los condujo fuera del edificio hasta la calle.

 

Algunas veces podía caminar e ir a un par de tiendas solo, pero era extremadamente difícil porque lo que le rodeaba cambiaba drásticamente. Podría haber una persona sentada en la acera, un grupo de gente, un chicle o algo tirado que pudiera confundir a Louis por completo y podría pensar que estaba a kilómetros de distancia, pero en realidad podría estar justo afuera de su casa.

 

Ser ciego era una mierda.

 

Mientras caminaban, Louis se preguntaba cómo se les vería a los ojos de los demás. Harry Styles, la estrella del pop, ayudando a un ciego para una posible obra de caridad. Ahí fue cuando Louis se preguntó de verdad si Harry era gay, bi o si quizás sí que lo estaba utilizando como publicidad. Ese pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño.

 

—Te va a encantar el sitio. Es adorable y el respaldo de las sillas tiene forma de corazón y hay saleros y pimenteros pequeñitos de cristal con corazones por tapa —dijo Harry y Louis podía oír la sonrisa en su voz y quizás era una de esas con “hoyuelos” de las que Louis había oído hablar. Ni siquiera sabía lo que eran los hoyuelos, pero había leído acerca de ellos. Louis se preguntaba si Harry le dejaría sentirlos algún día.

 

—Suena encantador. —La voz de Louis era amarga y solo porque quería ser capaz de verlo, no solo oír hablar de ello. Era realmente triste porque a veces Louis olvidaba cómo era la forma de alguna cosa hasta que la tocaba de nuevo, por ejemplo, ahora mismo. Un corazón era símbolo de amor y era rojo, pero la forma le era desconocida.

 

—Lo siento. Yo... em... no quería molestarte, es que nunca había conocido a nadie como tú —dijo Harry y Louis pudo notar que lo observaba.

 

—¿Ciego?

 

—Sí. Y también eres precioso, así que estoy intentando impresionarte.

 

Louis negó con la cabeza. No era precioso. Louis le había preguntado a mucha gente cómo era y le habían contestado que “del montón”, “afeminado”, “femenino”, “aniñado” y la favorita de Louis “tienes suerte de ser ciego”. Asimismo, la gente no tenía que impresionar a Louis, porque no podía ver, de todas formas, Louis era el único que necesitaba impresionar.

 

—¿Por qué querrías impresionarme? Y por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme eso.

 

—Quiero impresionarte porque hay algo en ti que me encanta y tu belleza es tan solo una ventaja más —dijo Harry y Louis pudo sentir la sonrisa o lo que quiera que fuera, de nuevo en su cara.

 

—Bueno, no necesitas llevarme a sitios bonitos para impresionarme. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ser tú mismo y dejar de llamarme precioso. Además, ni siquiera me conoces. —Louis suspiró y sinceramente, se sintió como un capullo. ¿Por qué no podía ser normal? El chico de sus sueños estaba justo ahí delante de él y no hacía más que estropearlo todo. Bueno, Louis tenía suerte de estar controlándose lo suficiente delante de Harry, porque lo sabía todo sobre él, así que si llegaban a hablar de cosas personales, Louis iba a hacerse el inocente.

 

—Aún no y gracias. —Y era un agradecimiento genuino. Louis se hacía muchas preguntas acerca de Harry—. Aquí estamos... —Dejaron de caminar y Louis pudo oler las galletas y los pasteles, lo que causó que se le hiciera la boca agua.

 

Harry los condujo hasta la puerta.

 

—Hola, ¿en que puedo...? —La camarera dejó de hablar y Louis se quedó súper confuso, porque podría haberle ocurrido cualquier cosa y no lo sabía. Y esas eran las cosas en las que uno pensaba cuando era ciego—. Oh, Dios mío. ¡Eres Harry Styles! —gritó y Louis quería taparse las orejas porque la chica había comenzado a chillar.

 

—Sí. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? No le dices a nadie que estoy aquí hasta que me vaya y ¿nos hacemos una foto? —La sonrisa en la voz de Harry era muy falsa. Había un  haz de aburrimiento espolvoreado en esa declaración. Louis podía ser ciego, pero no era estúpido.

 

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —Sus chillidos no se detuvieron y era realmente molesto.

 

—Deja que nos sentemos primero y después consigues tu foto.

 

Ella debió de asentir o algo, porque Harry los llevó a su mesa.

 

—¿Puedes ayudarme a sentarme? —susurró Louis en lo que creía que era el oído de Harry.

 

—Claro, amor. —Diez pasos más y llegaron a su mesa. Louis se quitó la chaqueta y alguien se la cogió, esperaba que Harry. Después esas manos suaves estaban en la parte baja de su espalda—. Agáchate un poco —le susurró Harry en la oreja.

 

Louis hizo lo que le dijo hasta que tocó con la parte de atrás de las rodillas la silla, a partir de ahí ya se sentó bien él solo.

 

—Gracias —dijo Louis y subió  las manos para comprobar a cuánta distancia se encontraba la mesa. Cerca de diez centímetros.

 

—Voy a sacarme la foto y vuelvo enseguida —dijo Harry y Louis asintió con la cabeza.

 

Otra ventaja de ser ciego, podía asentir todo lo que quisiera y la gente le vería.

 

Louis se quedó sentado con las manos en su regazo, disfrutando del olor de la pastelería. Los cupcakes eran su postre favorito, ¡porque eran pasteles en miniatura! Y, ¿es que a quién no le gustaría algo así?

 

Louis permaneció allí sentado lo que le pareció una eternidad (veinte minutos) y Harry aún no había vuelto. Quizás se había marchado. Esto podría haber sido solo una broma pesada. Harry llevaba a una persona ciega a un lugar que no conocía para dejarla allí. Probablemente habría pagado a esa chica. O quizás solo hubiera sido suerte que fuera una fan.

 

Oh, a quién quería engañar, Harry se había marchado hacía demasiado tiempo.

 

Louis alargó la mano hasta su teléfono que estaba en su chaqueta, ¡la chaqueta que le había dado a Harry! El chico ciego se dio una bofetada mental mientras los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. Harry Styles era un capullo y Louis se odiaba a sí mismo.

 

Louis se levantó lentamente mientras trataba de reconocer lo que le rodeaba. No esperaba que hubiera nada por donde habían llegado, que era en dirección diagonal a donde se encontraba. Louis empezó a moverse, con los brazos extendidos, hacia donde esperaba que estuviera la puerta. Harry podría estar allí mismo en silencio, riéndose de él. Quizás esa fan estaba riéndose de Louis ahora mismo. Louis esperaba que estuvieran disfrutando, porque si les escuchaba de nuevo iba a matarlos.

 

Por supuesto, Louis tuvo que golpearse la cadera contra la esquina de una mesa.

 

—¡Mierda! —Louis se colocó la mano derecha sobre lo que pronto sería un moratón. Creeríais que ya se habría tropezado con suficientes cosas como para que no le doliera más, pero no.

 

Inspiró profundamente un par de veces y continuó con su búsqueda del camino con la mano izquierda. Podía escuchar coches a lo lejos y así supo que iba en la dirección adecuada. Siguió los sonidos de los coches hasta que se topó con una superficie lisa y fría, la puerta. Deslizó la mano por la puerta hasta encontrar la manilla.

 

—¿Louis? —Y entonces se quedó congelado, con la mano aún en la manilla—. ¿Qué haces?

 

—No soy estúpido, Harry —soltó.

 

—Nunca he dicho que lo fueras.

 

—Ja, já. Bueno, pillo las pistas, ¿sabes?

 

—¿De qué estás hablando? —La voz de Harry se movió mientras caminaba por la estancia. Louis odiaba eso.

 

—Por favor, no camines mientras hablas, me da dolor de cabeza.

 

—Lo siento. —Directamente frente a él. A un paso.

 

—¿Tienes mi chaqueta? —preguntó Louis mientras se soltaba de la puerta.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Me la devuelves? —Louis estiró la mano—. Tengo que llamar a mi hermana.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Harry sonaba confuso y un poco enfadado—. ¡No puedes estropear nuestra cita cuando ni siquiera ha empezado! —Sí, estaba totalmente enfadado.

 

—Bueno, lo siento. No recuerdo haber tenido nunca una cita en la que alguien me abandonara durante una eternidad para sacarse una foto. —Le contestó Louis—. Dame mi chaqueta, me voy a casa.

 

—Louis. —Le colocó la chaqueta en su mano extendida—. Lo siento.

 

Louis lo ignoró y pulsó el botón de su móvil.

 

—Llamar a Lottie.

 

—Llamando a Lottie.

 

Gracias Jenny.

 

—No quería dejarte, quiero decir, iba a volver justo cuando te encontré en la puerta.

 

Te encontré. Había encontrado a Louis. Como si fuera una especie de perro o niño pequeño que se había perdido. Harry Styles no era para nada como pensaba.

 

—Que te den, Harry. —Y Louis se marchó por la puerta de la mejor manera que le fue posible y encontró un buen sitio para apoyarse contra la pared del restaurante.

 

—Louis, ¿llamas para disculparte? —respondió Lottie.

 

—No. Ven a buscarme.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

 

—Por favor, solo… ven a buscarme—suplicó Louis. Ella le contestó que sí y colgaron. Louis se sentó y esperó por Lottie.

 

Harry pensaba que por ser una famosa estrella del pop podía hacer cualquier cosa. No. Si se hubiera tomado tan enserio esta “cita”, entonces no se hubiera marchado. Y lo peor de todo, había dejado que Louis se fuera. Al chico ciego que no servía para nada, por puesto que le había dejado ir. Seguro que lo había hecho a propósito. Que te den, Harry Styles. A él y a su jodidamente perfecta voz y personalidad que a Louis le encantaban.

 

Las lágrimas de rabia volvieron y Louis ni siquiera intentó contenerlas, ni a ellas ni a los sollozos que vinieron con ellas. Lo que no sabía era que Harry estaba sentado a seis metros de él, sintiéndose más culpable que nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar en subir, no pensé que me llevaría tanto siendo un capítulo tan corto, pero he empezado a clase y vivo cansada por culpa de madrugar T.T 
> 
> Espero que os guste.

Louis se pasó el resto de la noche metido en la cama llorando, cubierto de mantas y tan cansado y triste que no quiso hacer nada más después de que Lottie lo dejara en casa. Algunos podrían decir que estaba exagerando, pero cuando tu ídolo te lleva por ahí y luego te rompe el corazón ya agrietado, es necesario.

 

Louis sorbió por la nariz y cogió otro pañuelo para limpiarse. Abrió los ojos para mirar la hora, solo para recordar el hecho de que era un alma ciega e inútil. Y así brotaron nuevas lágrimas.

 

Pensaréis que sabía de sobra que era ciego, pero cuando se encontraba en uno de estos estados de ánimo, con lágrimas y balbuceos, solo se centraba en la principal razón de su angustia y olvidaba que era ciego. Así que cuando abría los ojos, lloraba más. Era horrible y mucha gente le decía que se centrase en las cosas buenas de la vida, pero cuando eres ciego no hay nada bueno.

 

Media hora más tarde, cuando los sollozos habían cesado pero las lágrimas seguían fluyendo; después de calmarse, buscó el teléfono y apretó el botón.

 

—¿Qué hora es? —Volvió a sorber por la nariz.

 

—La hora es: las 3:46 am.

 

Louis asintió y se acurrucó más en el colchón. Era un chico tan sensible que llegaba a ser vergonzoso, no era de extrañar que estuviera soltero.

 

—Llamada entrante de Harry.

 

Louis se quedó congelado y escuchó cómo Jenny repetía las palabras cinco veces más antes de detenerse. Louis aguantó la respiración mientras esperaba a que ocurriera algo.

 

—Mensaje de buzón de voz de Harry —dijo Jenny. Louis alargó el brazo lentamente, apretó el botón y rápidamente volvió a meterla bajo la seguridad de las sábanas.

 

—Escuchar el mensaje de voz. —Le temblaba la voz, pero por lo menos ya había terminado de llorar, quizás porque estaba aterrorizado por lo que iba a escuchar.

 

—Hola, em… ¿Louis? Supongo que estarás durmiendo porque es súper tarde, pero quería… —Se calló y Louis se preguntó si había terminado, pero Harry soltó un suspiró y continuó—: Joder, lo siento mucho, Louis. De verdad que me arrepiento. —Y entonces el mensaje terminó. Corto y estúpido.

 

‹‹Oh. ¿Por qué cojones había esperado hasta ahora para llamar? Podía haberse disculpado más temprano. Que te den, Harry.››

 

 Louis se alejó del teléfono, dándose la vuelta y al poco rato se durmió.

 

***

 

Louis se despertó por el ruido de unos fuertes golpes en su puerta y sabía que no iba a llegar hasta la entrada de casa en poco tiempo, pero aun así lo intentó. El chico ciego se desenredó de las sábanas y se puso de pie. Aún llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior y su pelo seguramente estaría echo un desastre y pegándosele a la cara por todas partes. Sus gafas de sol estaban en algún lugar de su apartamento, pero no sabía dónde, se las había quitado y tirado al llegar a casa.

 

Louis giró y comenzó su camino robótico para salir de la habitación. Tan pronto como pasó la puerta, colocó la mano en la pared y se movió lentamente hasta la entrada. Los golpes no cesaron mientras caminaba.

 

—¡Un minuto! —gritó Louis y los golpes se detuvieron mientras caminaba el último par de pasos. Levantó las manos y las deslizo hasta llegar a la manilla. Abrió la puerta un poco—. ¿Hola? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados, sin gafas.

 

—Louis no te vas a imaginar quién me llamó anoche. —Lottie entró y se volvió hacia él.

 

—Podías haberme llamado, ¿sabes? En vez de conducir por todo Londres —señaló Louis y cerró la puerta para poder girarse hacia su hermana.

 

—Está información no es para decir por teléfono.

 

—Pues vale. ¿Quién te llamó?

 

—A ver… fue justo después de dejarte en casa y, de repente, me sonó el móvil y era Harry.

 

—¿Quién? —Louis sabía exactamente quién, pero quería oírlo de nuevo.

 

—Harry Styles.

 

—Por supuesto. —Louis suspiró con fuerza y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

 

—Estaba sollozando, Louis. La famosa estrella del pop, Harry Styles, estaba llorando. Me dijo que lo había arruinado todo y que quiere estar contigo pero que no sabe cómo acercarse a ti. —Lottie junto las manos, produciendo un pequeño aplauso y luego continuó—: Después me preguntó un montón de cosas sobre cómo tiene que tratarte y cómo conseguir que te guste, lo que ya ocurre, pero en plan personal.

 

Louis se quedó sin habla.

 

—Le pude oír todo el rato anotando. ¡Louis, lo estaba escribiendo todo para saber qué hacer! —chilló—. Tienes que llamarle, Louis. Dale una segunda oportunidad —suplicó.

 

—Lottie —empezó a decir.

 

—No me digas Lottie en ese tonito. Te gusta, le gustas y vas a llamarle. Tengo que marcharme antes de que mamá se dé cuenta de que me he ido. Y si no le llamas, volveré aquí y te mataré yo misma. —Lottie pasó por su lado y se marchó por la puerta, dejándole más confundido que nunca.

 

Harry había llamado a su hermana para averiguar cosas sobre él. Quizás deseara a Louis. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Para burlarse de él otra vez? ¿Usarlo para la caridad? No había nada de especial en Louis. Pequeño, con los muslos grandes, con un abdomen que cuando se sentaba le sobresalía algo por el pantalón, pelo desordenado y su peor característica, sus ojos apagados por la niebla de la ceguera.

 

Pero Harry había llamado a su hermana.

 

A lo mejor sí que deseaba a Louis de verdad. Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué? El chico ciego no haría otra cosa más que arrastrarle. Louis podía arruinar las cosas para Harry, porque Harry iba a necesitar a alguien que lo viera. Con Harry venía la fama y eso no iba a ser bueno para Louis.

 

Pero Harry llamó a su hermana.

 

Louis debería devolverle la llamada. Sí, no había terminado bien, pero Louis había leído muy poco sobre relaciones que empezasen bien.

 

Ugh.

 

Louis sabía lo que necesitaba (y quería) hacer. Encontró la pared y se guió de vuelta a su habitación. Caminó directamente hacia su mesilla de noche y apretó el botón de su teléfono.

 

—Llamar a Harry. —Tenía la voz áspera y estaba tan nervioso que le dio gracias a quien fuera que hubiese inventado los teléfonos móviles para no tener que hacer esto en persona. Aunque no es que hubiera mucha diferencia, porque de cualquier manera, Louis no sería capaz de ver a la otra persona.

 

—Llamando a Harry —dijo Jenny.

 

Louis pensó en lo que iba a decir, pero el teléfono solo sonó una vez y Harry ya contestó.

 

—¿Louis? —Su voz estaba llena de esperanza y Louis no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

—Eh, hola, Harry. —Louis se mordió el labio inferior.

 

—Louis, gracias a Dios que has llamado, solo quería decir que…

 

—¿Qué tal si hacemos esto en persona? —soltó Louis. ¿Qué? ¿¡Así no era cómo iban las cosas!? 

 

—Sí, claro. Podría estar en tu casa en quince minutos —se apresuró a decir Harry como si estuviera prestando atención a medias. Louis podía oír como revolvía las cosas a su alrededor.

 

—Vale.

 

—Vale, nos vemos enseguida.

 

Y eso fue todo. Así fue la llamada. Louis iba a permitir que Harry se lo ganara de nuevo. Ayer solo había sido un bache en el camino para Louis y una mala canción para Harry. Louis se rió de su propia broma.

 

Quince minutos no eran suficientes para que Louis se duchara, así que decidió que sería mejor cambiarse de ropa. Girándose por completo, camino recto hacia delante cinco pasos hasta su armario, donde se puso a sentir hasta que encontró un jersey suave que era demasiado grande para él y unos vaqueros cómodos. Louis se lo puso todo y rápidamente caminó hasta el cuarto baño para lavarse los dientes.

 

Cuando empezó a buscar sus gafas de sol y había vuelto al baño fue cuando Harry llegó. Louis comenzó su camino de nuevo, guiándose por la pared, hasta la puerta. La abrió con los ojos cerrados.

 

—Adelante. —Su voz fue débil y tímida.

 

‹‹¿Por qué, Louis? Ya eres un ciego inútil, no hagas esto más difícil.››

 

Harry entró, o al menos esperaba que fuera él, y se sitúo a tres pasos de Louis una vez que cerró la puerta.

 

—¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó Louis tímidamente.

 

—Sí, estaría bien. —Vale, pues sí que era Harry. Louis se fue hacia la sala de estar para sentarse en el sofá. Harry se sentó en el otro extremo. Era incómodo. Muy incómodo—. Lo siento. Me sentí fatal por dejarte allí de esa forma. Es que ella me estaba atacando con preguntas sobre… todo y no podía decirle que me dejara en paz por la mala publicidad que daría. A cualquier otra persona no le hubiera importado y me alegro de que a ti sí, porque tú eres diferente y eso me gusta de ti. —Harry inspiró profundamente—. Sé que tu hermana te ha comentado lo que hablé con ella por teléfono para que lo supieras. Pero quiero saber cómo tratarte, cómo te mueves, cómo vives, quiero saberlo todo para poder ofrecerte la mejor versión de mí.

 

—¿La mejor qué? —preguntó Louis.

 

—Primeras citas, amigos y algún día… —Harry se aclaró la garganta—… novios.

 

Si Louis pudiese ver, se daría cuenta de los ojos llenos de esperanza que le observaban.

 

—Vaaaya. —Novios. ¿¡Espera!? ¿Harry es gay o bi o qué?

 

—¿Qué dices? ¿Me das otra oportunidad?

 

Louis se volvió para mirar a Harry casi de frente.

 

—Harry…

 

—Escucha, sé que mi explicación y mi disculpa son una puta mierda, pero Louis puedo hacerte más feliz, puedo hacerte reír y sé que suena típico, pero puedo hacer mucho por ti y de verdad que quiero. Quiero hacerlo todo por ti, cualquier cosa. —Harry se acercó y a Louis le estaba pareciendo un comienzo súper adorable.

 

—No la fastidies —bromeó y, al instante, unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon, al igual que un delicioso olor de colonia le llenó la nariz. Louis movió sus brazos cautelosamente y los puso alrededor de Harry. Sintió como si pudiera quedarse así para siempre, con los brazos de Harry a su alrededor protegiéndolo.

 

—¿Tenías pensado hacer algo ahora? —Harry se separó y Louis echó de menos su calor y su olor.

 

—No —rió.

 

—Bien. Pues hablemos.

 

Y eso hicieron. Durante horas. Hablaron de sus familias y Louis ya conocía cosas de la de Harry, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Hablaron de sus cosas favoritas y Louis aprendió mucho sobre Harry. Pensaba que ya lo sabía todo, pero había estado equivocado.

 

Harry era divertido y su voz era profunda y calmante, y cuando le contaba historias aburridas, saboreaba su voz. Para Louis las voces eran como el chocolate, sabrosas y siempre presentes. Harry se acercó más a él durante la noche y pronto los dos chicos se encontraron apoyados el uno en el otro, riéndose.

 

—Tus ojos son muy bonitos.

 

Louis dejó de reírse y se tensó. Se había olvidado por completo de que no llevaba puestas sus gafas de sol. Oh Dios. Era horrible. Harry Styles ya había visto sus ojos repugnantes dos días seguidos.

 

—Lo siento si te he hecho sentir incómodo, es solo que… —Notó como Harry se acercaba—… de verdad que son bonitos, como tú. —Harry se movió hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros de los labios de Louis. Louis quería que le besara, pero justo cuando Louis se inclinó hacia delante, un teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

 

Louis se apartó hacia atrás con timidez y notó como se le calentaba la cara mientras Harry soltaba un gruñido a modo de queja.

 

—¿Hola? ¿Ahora? Veeenga… vale. —Harry colgó y se hizo el silencio en la habitación—. Tengo que irme, los chicos me necesitan para terminar de grabar una canción. —Por la voz de Harry, se le notaba aburrido y Louis esperaba que no quisiera irse por su culpa.

 

—Está bien. Supongo que ¿ya nos veremos? —Louis esperaba que le contestara que sí.

 

—Por supuesto. Adiós, amor. —Harry lo abrazó antes de levantarse y Louis escuchó sus ruidosos pasos y la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

 

Aún no se podía decir que fueran conocidos.

 

***

 

Louis se pasó el resto del día buscando sus gafas de sol. Y no debería de haberle llevado tanto tiempo si hubiera dejado de reírse de las cosas que Harry había dicho, ni hubiera tenido que tranquilizarse por saber que a Harry le gustaba de verdad.

 

Para cuando Louis encontró sus gafas, ya era súper tarde. Así que se dirigió hasta su dormitorio para ponerse el pijama. Mientras se tumbaba, comprobó su móvil.

 

—Tres nuevos mensajes.

 

—Abrir mensajes. —Louis cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en la cama.

 

—Un nuevo mensaje de Harry: He tenido un buen día, Louis. Espero que tú también.

 

Sí, lo había tenido.

 

—Un nuevo mensaje de Harry: También quería decirte que aunque no hayan pasado ni veinticuatro horas, para mí ya somos amigos.

 

Louis emitió un chillido, porque no era el único que pensaba eso y Louis Tomlinson, el ciego, era amigo del famoso Harry Styles.

 

—Un nuevo mensaje de Harry: Vayamos a comer juntos mañana. ¿Te recojo a mediodía?

 

Louis chilló otra vez.

 

Alcanzó su teléfono y le contestó: Vale al almuerzo.

 

Louis quería añadirle una carita sonriente, pero su teléfono no era tan avanzado.

 

Al final se quedó dormido y soñó con calidez y colonia de buen olor.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis ya estaba en pie y duchándose a las seis de la mañana. Sí, no le iba a llevar seis horas prepararse para su cita… o al menos esperaba que no fuera tanto.

 

Se estaba lavando el pelo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en que era una cita. No era una cita, solo iban a comer… o algo por el estilo. De hecho, podría ser una cita, porque Harry no lo había especificado. Louis terminó de ducharse sobre las siete menos diez. Al ser ciego, las cosas se prolongaban, así que una ducha de casi una hora no era para nada malo; normalmente le llevaba la hora entera.

 

Siguió su camino hasta la cómoda y sintió las prendas durante los siguientes treinta minutos hasta que encontró lo que quería. Debía tener buen aspecto, porque aunque él no fuera capaz de ver a Harry, él sí que podría verle y eso era algo importante para Louis. No estaba seguro de dónde iban a ir, pero esperaba que no fuese al estúpido restaurante al que le había llevado la otra vez.

 

Louis decidió ponerse su par de vaqueros más ajustados y uno de sus jerseys favoritos, porque no hacía calor precisamente. Se puso la ropa y las gafas de sol y caminó hasta la cocina ayudándose con la pared. Ya estaba haciéndose a esta casa, por lo que esperaba caminar por ella sin problema pronto.

 

El chico ciego se sirvió unos cereales. Tarareando feliz mientras balanceaba las piernas y comía en la mesa, pensado en lo que ocurriría ese día.

 

Harry podría llevarle a cualquier sitio y a Louis no le importaría, siempre y cuando no apestara. Le encantaría que Harry lo llevara a un jardín lleno de flores que Louis pudiera oler y nombrar de memoria. O a una biblioteca por donde pasar lo dedos sobre los lomos y las páginas de los libros normales que todo el mundo lee, las páginas suaves que eran tan increíbles para él. No recordaba cómo eran las palabras exactamente y cuando preguntaba, la gente contestaba que eran como formas, y bueno, no era bueno recordando formas, así que el tema de conversación solía cambiar.

 

Por eso Louis no tenía muchos amigos. No porque fuera ciego, sino porque preguntaba cosas que hacían sentirse incómodas al resto de personas, ya que no sabían cómo responderle y así fue cómo Louis descubrió que era un bicho raro. Un bicho raro sin amigos y con una mala experiencia en el pasado.

 

Louis se terminó los cereales y lavó el bol antes de meterlo de nuevo en el armario de la cocina, en el segundo a la izquierda del fregadero. Tenía boles de plástico, porque los de cristal se rompían y si eso ocurría, lo más probable era que pisara un cristal y se cortase. No podía lidiar con algo así.

 

Pulsó el botón de su teléfono móvil.

 

—¿Qué hora es?

 

—Son las: 8:36 am —contestó Jenny. Louis deseaba que fuera real para poder hablar con ella de verdad, pero no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere y Louis de verdad quería volver a tener sus ojos sanos y eso no ocurriría pronto, ni en el resto de su vida.

 

Se preguntó si recuperaría sus ojos cuando muriera.

 

Se pasó el resto de la mañana sentado a la ventana con los brazos colocados alrededor de las piernas y la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas, escuchando el mundo exterior. Los coches tocaban la bocina, los motores ronroneaban, la gente hablaba, reía, gritaba, peleaba, cantaba, y si escuchaba con atención podía oír música de fondo reproduciéndose desde el edificio de enfrente. Solo deseaba poder ver todo lo que ocurría. Ver la alegría o la tristeza en la cara de las personas, los diferentes colores y los tipos de coches o quizás ver a su vecino bailando al ritmo de la música.

 

Si Louis no hubiera…

 

Unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se movió lentamente hacia la puerta, enfadado consigo mismo por pensar en el incidente.

 

—¿Hola? —preguntó cuando abrió la puerta, cosa que debería de dejar de hacer por si era un asesino.

 

—Vaaaya, estás increíble, Lou.

 

—Oh, gracias, Harry. —La cara empezó a arderle al sentir los ojos de Harry sobre él, estudiándolo, deseó que no lo estuviera haciendo, porque él no podía y era injusto.

 

—Sí, pues… ¿estás listo para que nos vayamos? —La voz grave de Harry era uno de los mejores sonidos que había escuchado, y había oído muchos.

 

—Sí, deja que coja el móvil. —Louis caminó de vuelta a la cocina y lo cogió de encima de la mesa—. Vale, vámonos. —Sonrió y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en que su sonrisa no fuera demasiado horrible. Salió por la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar para usar el brazo de Harry como guía, porque esas manos suaves ya le estaban moviendo el brazo hasta la curva del codo del suyo. Louis agachó la cabeza, intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Harry era simplemente perfecto.

 

—Creo que va a gustarte el sitio al que vamos —dijo Harry cuando salieron de su edificio.

 

—¿Ah, sí? —Louis tembló a causa del viento y deseó haber cogido una chaqueta.

 

—Claro que sí.

 

Louis se rió y caminaron otros diez minutos hasta que pudo oír agua corriendo y graznidos de patos.

 

—¿El lago? —preguntó Louis mientras se detenían y pudo escuchar a Harry moviendo algo.

 

—El río en realidad. —Harry le agarró de la mano—. Siéntate.

 

Y eso hizo, sobre una manta suave, y oyó cómo Harry hacía lo mismo a su lado.

 

—Almuerzo junto al río —murmuró Louis mientras una sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro.

 

—¿Qué? —La voz de Harry le llegaba apagada, como si su cara estuviera dentro de una caja o algo.

 

—Nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Louis giró el cuerpo para quedar frente a Harry con las piernas cruzadas.

 

—Preparar la comida. —Le entregó un plato de cerámica, lo que hizo que Louis frunciera el ceño—. No frunzas el ceño o te saldrán arrugas y una cara tan bonita no puede tener de eso —dijo Harry y Louis puso los ojos en blanco por detrás de los cristales de las gafas, porque eso no era cierto, más bien era que no le podían salir más arrugas porque ya tenía demasiadas imperfecciones, las notaba cada día.

 

—¿Y qué tenemos para comer? —Louis cambió de tema y si hubiera sido capaz de ver a Harry, podría haber observado su mirada comprensiva.

 

—Mis famosas hamburguesas caseras, muy americano por mi parte —dijo Harry con orgullo. Louis alargó la mano cuidadosamente sobre el plato para coger la hamburguesa y le dio un mordisco. Sonrió ante el sabor del queso derretido y la cantidad perfecta de mostaza y kétchup. Le dio otro mordisco y saboreó algo más, algo dulce.

 

—¿Condimento para tacos? —preguntó Louis mientras daba otro mordisco.

 

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Shhhh! Se supone que nadie puede saber eso. ¿Cómo lo has notado? No hay manera de que hayas podido saborearlo. —Harry entró en pánico, pero Louis podía oír la diversión en su voz.

 

—Sentidos aumentados —rió Louis y le dio unos toquecitos a sus gafas para enfatizarlo.

 

—Eso es injusto, pero lo dejaré pasar si me prometes no contárselo a nadie y cuando digo nadie, me refiero a _nadie_ —murmuró Harry mientras masticaba la comida.

 

—Lo prometo. —Louis sonrió y siguieron hablando de más cosas, sobretodo de la comida de Harry.

 

***

 

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Louis a Harry después de terminar de comer, mientras caminaban a lo largo del río.

 

—Sobre las tres.

 

Louis asintió en su dirección e intentó no temblar por culpa de la brisa fría que el río les enviaba, pero por supuesto, falló.

 

—¿Tienes frío?

 

Louis sabía que Harry lo estaba observando, porque su voz le llegaba más cercana que cuando miraba hacia otro lado.

 

—No.

 

Sí.

 

—¿Seguro?

 

—Sí, Harry, estoy bien.

 

«¡No, me estoy congelando!»

 

—Toma mi chaqueta. —Harry se soltó del agarre de Louis, y este negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba como Harry se quitaba la chaqueta.

 

—No, Harry, por fav…

 

Harry le colocó la chaqueta sobre los hombros y Louis se maldijo a sí mismo por no saber que Harry se había movido hasta quedar detrás de él porque estaba distraído hablando. «Estúpido, Louis». Harry se movió de nuevo, hasta que quedaron como antes.

 

—Me lo puedes agradecer más tarde —bromeó Harry mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo y Louis tuvo que admitir que el calor que desprendía la chaqueta le calmó porque olía a buena colonia. Louis podría vivir con esa colonia para siempre.

 

—Gracias, Harry —murmuró Louis y miró hacia abajo cuando sintió como se le sonrojaban las mejillas—. ¿Cómo es esta chaqueta? —se preguntó Louis.

 

—Em… es como… ¿marrón claro por fuera y de pelo marrón oscuro por dentro…?

 

—Solo quiero saber si pega con mi ropa —se rió Louis, de verdad quería saberlo para que cuando Harry le dejase, pudiera contar la historia del día que salió a comer con Harry Styles y le había prestado su chaqueta, porque a la gente le gustaban los detalles. Aunque, por otra parte, Louis no tenía amigos, así que tampoco importaba.

 

—Oye, Louis.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—¿Es una pregunta habitual para ti?

 

Oh no. Ahí era donde perdía a la gente y todo porque hacía preguntas estúpidas sin sentido. Decía una tontería y entonces toda amistad que tuviera se terminaba. Ser amigo de una persona ciega era como estar en la cima de una montaña y contestar una pregunta obvia los hacía llegar al límite. Tampoco era culpa de los demás, era solo suya por ser ciego. No quería perder a Harry, aunque tampoco era como si lo que quisiera que tenían fuera a durar. Era mejor arrancarse de cuajo la tirita que quitársela lentamente. Así que allá iba la tirita.

 

—Sí, hago muchas preguntas como esa. —Louis espiró rápidamente  mientras cerraba los ojos apretándolos con fuerza tras las gafas de sol y esperaba.

 

—Adorable. Me gustan las preguntas raras.

 

¿Qué?

 

—Los chicos siempre me gritan por encontrarle un gran significado a las cosas e intento decírselo y a ellos no les importa una mierda pero a lo mejor tú lo aprecies más.

 

Louis podía oír la sonrisa en la voz de Harry y, la verdad, estaba emocionado por lo que Harry veía, porque él no podía a menos que estuviera escrito.

 

—¿Quieres responder a otra? —le preguntó Louis mientras se le venían a la cabeza un millón de preguntas de las que todo el mundo sabía la contestación pero no él y de verdad que quería saberlas.

 

Ahora todo era diferente para Louis, porque se estaba abriendo, sí, no mucho y algunos dirían que nada, pero mucha gente le decía que podían contestar sus preguntas y él se las guardaba porque le daba demasiado miedo.

 

—¡Sí!

 

—¿Qué es un hipster? —preguntó Louis y Harry siguió hablando largo y tendido durante veinte minutos sobre lo que la gente pensaba de ellos, cómo eran, cómo pensaban que eran etc. No obstante, al final, Louis sintió que entendía todo sobre los hipsters y era una sensación agradable. Ya estaba un poco más cerca de ser normal.

 

—¡Venga, pregúntame otra! —Le pidió después de terminar su explicación.

 

—Vale —se rió Louis—. Esta va dirigida a ti. ¿Se puede comprar la felicidad?

 

—Con toda sinceridad, puedes comprar cosas que quieres y eso te hace feliz, pero al final del día todo depende de la persona, si a alguien le gustan los objetos, entonces los objetos le harán feliz. —Harry hizo una pausa.

 

—¿Qué te hace a ti feliz? —Lo cortó Louis.

 

—Tú —contestó Harry, sin ningún atisbo de duda. Louis tragó saliva y de repente se sintió muy incómodo.

 

—Harry, casi no me conoces, no puedo hacerte feliz.

 

«Ni siquiera yo mismo puedo hacerme feliz», pero nunca diría eso en voz alta.

 

—No sé, Louis, algo en ti me hace sonreír y es ese tipo de sonrisa de la que no puedes deshacerte.

 

El tema tenía que cambiar.

 

—¿Cómo es esa sonrisa? —Louis le preguntó sabiendo que Harry aprovecharía la oportunidad para responder y así lo hizo. Louis quería saberlo, pero era difícil centrarse en lo que Harry estaba diciendo porque lo de hacerle feliz seguía circulándole por la cabeza. Harry también le hacía feliz, obviamente por eso fue al maldito concierto, porque adoraba su música y la de los otros chicos. Cuando escuchaba a One Direction, sin embargo, tenía una sonrisilla especial y quizás eso era de lo que Harry estaba hablando.

 

—Lo siento Louis pero nuestra cita se ha acabado —dijo Harry y Louis frunció el ceño, porque no quería que terminara, pero por dentro estaba feliz de que fuera una cita—. Estamos justo fuera de tu puerta y quiero darte algo.

 

Louis escuchó mientras Harry buscaba algo y le colocaba un fino cuadrado de plástico en la mano.

 

—Es nuestro nuevo álbum, Midnight Memories. Todavía no ha salido, pero quería que lo tuvieras.

 

—Oh no, Harry, no puedo aceptarlo. —Intentó devolvérselo, pero no veía dónde estaba.

 

—Sé que los chicos y yo te hacemos feliz, así que aquí tienes más.

 

Louis negó con la cabeza.

 

—No, yo…

 

—Lo siento, amor, pero ahora es todo tuyo. Adiós, nene. —Se acercó a Louis y sus suaves labios acabaron en su mejilla.

 

Louis escuchó cómo los pasos de Harry se alejaban más y más mientras él se quedaba allí de pie, dándose cuenta de que su música no era la única cosa que le hacía feliz. Harry le hacía feliz y Louis se sentía bien con lo que fuera que había entre ellos.  


	5. Chapter 5

Pasó una semana y el 1 de noviembre llegó. Harry no había contactado con Louis desde su cita en el río, pero Louis sí y se arrepentía. Harry nunca contestaba a ninguno de sus mensajes de texto ni a los de voz, nunca contestaba al teléfono y, normalmente, Louis hubiera desistido después del primer mensaje, porque habría pillado la indirecta, pero no si se trataba de Harry. Usó la excusa de que aún tenía su chaqueta  para que Harry contestara, pero tampoco funcionó.

 

Louis tenía clase los lunes, miércoles y jueves, así que quería quedar con Harry antes. Ahora era viernes, por supuesto, y todo lo que Louis había hecho ese día fue escuchar el álbum que Harry le había dado y ahí fue cuando Louis se dio cuenta de que no tenía amigos, cosa que Harry sí, así que podía ser la razón por la que no le contestaba.

 

Pero en el fondo Louis sabía que era porque era una molestia. Pudo notar como Harry se iba enfadando a medida que pasaba su cita. Y a Louis le dolía, porque por una vez, pensó que de verdad tenía una oportunidad con alguien, pero ¿quién querría al Louis sencillo, mayor y ciego? Nadie, y menos el famoso Harry Styles.

 

Algunos dirían que Louis pensaba muy mal de sí mismo, pero en realidad la gente tenía una opinión demasiado buena de él.

 

Ciego e irritante. Eso es lo que era. La gente solía decirle que tendría suerte si fuera ciego, porque así no tendría que ver lo feo que era.  Eso, en realidad, empezó antes de quedarse ciego de verdad.

 

Louis negó con la cabeza para no pensar en el inolvidable incidente.

 

Trabajaba en media hora y si no se vestía ahora, llegaría tarde. Apagó la música y caminó hasta su cómoda para coger la ropa de trabajo que estaba arriba del todo. Unos bonitos pantalones negros y una camisa azul claro.

 

Después de asegurarse de que tenía las llaves y el teléfono en su chaqueta (que era de Harry, pero nadie necesitaba saberlo), salió de casa y chocó directamente con un cuerpo firme. Louis se cayó de culo por culpa del impacto.

 

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

 

¿Harry?

 

—Louis, ¿estás bien?

 

¿Por qué estaba Harry allí?

 

Las manos de Harry estaban encima de Louis, levantándolo mientras murmuraba sus disculpas.

 

—Estoy bien, Harry. —Louis fue severo y maleducado, porque Harry no le había devuelto las llamadas, ¿pero sí que se presentaba en su casa? Tenía sus razones.

 

—Qué guapo estás, ¿a dónde vas? —Harry estaba feliz y Louis puso los ojos en blanco bajo sus gafas de sol.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? ¡Ni si quiera me has contestado! —soltó Louis, y después se cubrió la boca porque… no acababa de decir eso, ¿verdad? Sonaba como una chica desesperada y obsesionada. No. No. ¡No! Louis sacudió la cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el trabajo.

 

—¡Louis, espera! —Harry llegó a su lado en meros segundos—. Sé que no te he contestado, pero es porque quería hacer esto en persona.

 

Louis siguió caminando.

 

—¿Hacer qué en persona? —soltó mientras salían del edificio. Louis ni siquiera sabía de dónde le estaba saliendo esa actitud.

 

—Pedirte que seas mi novio.

 

Los pies se le pararon y se quedó pegado a la acera. Los coches pasaban a su lado y Louis se preguntó cuántos de los conductores estarían observando a una persona ciega petrificada y al famoso Harry Styles.

 

—Así que, ¿quieres ser mi novio? —Ahora Harry se había movido para quedar en frente suya a más o menos medio paso.

 

Louis nunca había estado más contento por llevar las gafas de sol, porque tenía lágrimas empezando a salírsele de los ojos.

 

—No.

 

Esa era la peor broma de todo el mundo. Louis no podía creer que eso fuera a suceder nunca. Pensaba que Harry era una buena persona.

 

—Pensé que habíamos conectado. —La voz de Harry estaba triste, pero Louis podía oír un atisbo de esperanza en ella, lo que hizo que las lágrimas cayeran—. ¿Por qué lloras, Louis?

 

Louis se colocó las manos sobre la cara. Sus gafas aplastándose mientras negaba con la cabeza en dirección a  Harry. Era humillante.

 

—Louis…

 

Louis se abrió paso para hacer su corto trayecto al trabajo que tenía grabado en el cerebro ignorando los gritos de Harry. Cuando consiguió el trabajo, había hecho el recorrido hasta allí sobre un millón de veces y por eso todavía no conocía bien del todo su propia casa, porque había estado ocupado aprendiéndose el camino al trabajo.

 

Se apresuró a entrar por la puerta trasera del trabajo y se cayó al suelo. Se hizo un ovillo mientras sollozaba sobre sus manos.

 

Ni siquiera había pasado un minuto cuando unas manos grandes y suaves le rodearon la cintura. Louis negó con la cabeza porque Harry no podía estar allí. Colocó a Louis en su regazo y él forcejeó unos minutos hasta que se dio por vencido y lloró contra la camiseta de Harry.

 

Harry le estaba susurrando palabras reconfortantes al oído mientras la acaricia la espalda. Louis inhaló su olor y lloró más cuando olió el perfume que embargaba la chaqueta.

 

Estaba sentado en el regazo de Harry mientras lloraba por él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esto era demasiado nuevo para Louis, nunca le había ocurrido nada así.

 

—Louis. —La voz de Harry estaba llena de dolor. Louis sorbió por la nariz y se limpió la cara con la manga de la camisa—. Quiero que seas mi novio. Quiero que seas feliz y cuando te miro, tienes puesta esta máscara y no sé por qué pero quiero descubrir lo que hay bajo ella.

 

—No, no quieres —balbuceó Louis contra la camiseta de Harry. Todo lo que encontraría sería que Louis era un pedazo de mierda inútil y ciega.

 

—Venga, Louis. Por favor, quiero ser tu novio; no tienes que mostrarme lo que hay bajo la máscara hasta que no estés preparado.

 

Nunca. Nunca iba a estar preparado, porque tan pronto como se lo dijera, le perdería.

 

—Ni siquiera eres gay, Harry. Eres el miembro heterosexual de One Direction por el que todas las chicas se desmayan. —Movió la cabeza como si mirara su propio regazo.

 

—En realidad, soy bi. —Harry se rió e hizo que Louis esbozase una sonrisa—. Y de verdad que quiero estar contigo.

 

—No, no quieres.

 

—Deja que te lo demuestre.

 

—¿Cómo?

 

—Dame una semana. Sé mi novio durante una semana y verás.

 

Eso sí que podía hacerlo. Era simple y fácil. Una semana y sería todo lo que Harry necesitaría para correr lo más lejos posible de Louis como pudiera.

 

—Vale —estuvo de acuerdo y entonces unos labios humedecidos estaban en su mejilla. Louis se sonrojó mientras se daba cuenta de que necesitaba empezar a trabajar. Se levantó del regazo de Harry, que era extremadamente cómodo. Harry le siguió.

 

—¿A qué hora terminas?

 

—A las 7.

 

—Vendré a recogerte. Adiós, amor.

 

—Adiós, Harry. —Louis se dio la vuelta y siguió la pared hasta encontrar el piano que tanto amaba. Se sentó y paseó los dedos por las teclas y empezó a trabajar.

 

Louis estaba a mitad de turno cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry iba a utilizarle como obra de caridad y después lo desecharía. Pensaba que estaba siendo discreto mostrándole a Harry que no merecía la pena, pero estaba fallando y cayendo de lleno en su truco publicitario.

 

Louis dejó escapar unas lágrimas mientras volvía a centrarse en su música.

 

***

 

—Has acabado.

 

Louis había terminado de trabajar y estaba ahora de pie en la puerta de atrás.

 

—Sí. —Louis jugueteó con los puños de la camisa mientras Harry se acercaba.

 

—Eres muy bueno —dijo Harry, moviendo el brazo de Louis hacia el suyo.

 

—No mucho. —Negó con la cabeza—. Soy decente.

 

—Lo suficientemente decente como para tocar en un restaurante precioso como ese. —Harry lo condujo fuera, al frío aire de noviembre—. Quiero decir, es un sitio bueno…

 

—Está bien; Harry. He sentido el lugar lo suficiente como para saber que es bastante sofisticado, solo un grupo de ricos pedantes.

 

—¡Oye! ¡Fui uno de esos ricos pedantes hoy! —dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada y Louis soltó una risita—. Quiero decir, tenía que ver tocar a mi novio.

 

Louis se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza ante el comentario de Harry. Ya estaba matando a Louis y todavía no habían pasado ni un par de horas.

 

***

 

Los dos chicos llevaban los últimos diez minutos sentados en el sofá en un silencio incómodo.

 

—Cuando dijiste antes que habías sentido el restaurante, ¿a qué te referías? —preguntó Harry y, por supuesto, era una pregunta rara perteneciente a la ceguera de Louis.

 

—Bueno, cuando conseguí el trabajo les pedí palpar las cosas, porque me da una imagen mental del restaurante. Me ayuda a imaginármelo.

 

—¿Quieres sentir mi cara? —soltó Harry.

 

—¿Qué? —se ahogó Louis. Apenas sentía la cara de nadie y cuando lo hacía, ya llevaban conociéndose más de un año.

 

—Venga. —Harry se acercó a Louis mientras lo cogía de las muñecas. Louis se quedó paralizado cuando Harry le movió las manos hacia su cara. Esa iba a ser la única oportunidad que tendría para tocarle y obtener una buena imagen, así que iba a aprovecharla—. Hazlo.

 

Le soltó las muñecas y Louis ya estaba memorizando y aún no había movido las manos. Las mejillas suaves y delicadas eran fantásticas. Movió los dedos despacio, abriéndolos y cerrándolos por las mejillas de Harry. Deslizó las manos hacia abajo para delinear su mandíbula. La esquina afilada que representaba la barbilla de Harry con solo unos pocos signos de vello facial.

 

Subió los dedos por la mandíbula, por la línea del crecimiento del cabello. Sus dedos se encontraron en lo alto de la cabeza de Harry y Louis los movió por la superficie rugosa de su frente. La cara de Harry estaba relajada, pero pudo sentir igualmente las líneas de expresión que descansaban en su piel. Nadie de diecinueve años debería de tener líneas de expresión como esas.

 

Sus dedos recorrieron los pelos suaves de sus cejas y sus ojos cerrados. Las pestañas de Harry eran cortas, como debían ser las de los chicos, Louis había sentido las suyas y eran demasiado largas. Deseó poder sentir los colores, porque quería saber cómo eran esos ojos verdes que todo el mundo amaba.

 

La nariz de Harry era delgada y larga. Tenía un pequeño bulto perfecto en el medio hecho para sujetar esas gafas “pecaminosas” de las que siempre oía hablar.

 

Louis deslizó lo dedos hacia abajo y supo que los labios eran lo siguiente, pero…

 

—Sonríe —le ordenó y las mejillas de Harry se levantaron y Louis recorrió los bultos que formaban sus mejillas. Lisas hasta las arrugas de su frente. Recorrió cada una con un dedo y se preguntó por qué Harry tenía tantas. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de los profundos hoyuelos y los trazó por dentro. Eran como pequeñas sonrisas laterales—. Para, por favor —dijo Louis y Harry relajó la cara mientras el otro chico movía los dedos por sus labios. Tan suaves y a la vez rugosos, de los que se decía que eran de un color rosa vivo. Louis sintió las grietas y la pelusilla que había a su alrededor.

 

Los brazos de Louis estaban acercándose a Harry mientras sentía su cara. Harry se estaba acercando también a Louis y éste bajó los brazos.

 

Harry era perfecto y todo lo que Louis había tocado era su cara.

 

Esos labios suaves que Louis acababa de tocar estaban de repente contra los suyos, besándolos. Se sentían muy bien y Louis nunca se había sentido así nunca, no se lo merecía. Así que movió las manos hasta el pecho de Harry para empujarle suavemente.

 

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, apartándose de Louis que había girado la cabeza hacia su regazo.

 

—No pasa nada. —Hubo un silencio incómodo en el cual Louis colocó las rodillas contra su pecho para abrazarse las piernas—. Eres guapo, por cierto —dijo Louis con la cara ardiéndole por decirle a Harry Styles que era guapo cuando obviamente ya lo sabía.

 

—Gracias, Louis, pero nunca podría ser tan precioso como tú. —La voz de Harry estaba llena de verdad y a Louis le repugnaba que fuera capaz de decir eso sin reírse.

 

—Para —murmuró Louis y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas.

 

—¿Por qué? —Los cojines de su lado se hundieron cuando Harry se acercó—. ¿Por qué tengo que parar? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle a mi novio que es la cosa más preciosa de todo el mundo… no, del universo? —Los brazos de Harry lo envolvieron, acercándolos a ambos. Louis estaba rígido como una tabla mientras Harry colocaba la barbilla encima de su cabeza.

 

No quería reconocer delante de Harry que era feo y que éste debería de estar suplicando por quedarse ciego para no tener que ver lo fea que era la cara de Louis. Quién sabía, a lo mejor al final Harry se volvía ciego por su culpa.

 

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya a la cama —dijo Louis, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para zafarse de Harry. Echaría de menos su calor y el hecho de que por una vez en su vida como ciego, no estaba solo.

 

—Louis…

 

—Buenas noches, Harry —musitó y Harry suspiró mientras le soltaba. Los cojines subieron a la vez que se levantaba. Louis podía sentir su mirada, así que se quedó lo más quieto posible.

 

—Buenas noches, Louis. —Tenía la voz triste y, la verdad, Louis se sentía horrible.

 

Harry se marchó y Louis no se movió del sitio. Era una persona horrible por echar a Harry de esa forma. ¿Quién hacía eso? Pero era mejor, porque Harry ya se había dado por vencido con Louis. Louis quería esa relación mucho, pero no era alguien que mereciera la pena. Solo era una perdida de tiempo y Harry Styles apenas tenía tiempo para sí mismo y no debería de tener que pasarlo con el aburrido de Louis el ciego.

 

Louis contuvo las lágrimas mientras caminaba hasta su dormitorio y se tumbaba en la cama. No se merecía llorar. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Porque había echado a Harry, por eso, y esa era una excusa patética para llorar.

 

Los ojos de Louis eran tan jodidamente inútiles, pero todavía se las apañaban para crear esas lágrimas saladas que tanto odiaba. Harry debería de estar llorando porque Louis había sido un total y completo capullo con él. Louis se quedó dormido, pero lo que no sabía era que Harry estaba llorando en su propia cama, pero no por la razón que había pensado, sino porque Louis era tan perfecto y aun así pensaba tan mal de sí mismo… Harry quería ayudarle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis se despertó por culpa de alguien que estaba picando a la puerta de su casa y su teléfono estaba sonando fuerte en la mesita. Gruñó mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la mesita para palpar para buscar el móvil y apretar el botón para contestar la llamada.

 

—¿Hola? —refunfuñó Louis. Nunca se había sentido tan cansado y no tenía ninguna razón para estarlo.

 

—Hola, amor. Soy Harry, ¿puedes venir hasta la puerta, por favor? —le pidió el chico y algo en su voz le permitió saber que estaba distraído con algo que no era su conversación.

 

—Sí. Dame un minuto. —Lo escuchó mascullar un “vale” antes de finalizar la llamada y salir de la cama. Alargó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y suspiró de alivió cuando el sonido de su espalda crujiendo resonó en la habitación.

 

Louis se rascó la barriga al tiempo que arrastraba los pies hasta la cómoda para coger sus gafas de sol. Caminó despacio hasta la puerta. Ya no necesitaba utilizar la pared y consiguió llegar hasta ella perfectamente.

 

Louis toqueteó el pestillo de la puerta antes de abrirla y lo recibieron unos brazos acogedores y una colonia que olía bien. Harry le abrazó con firmeza y Louis lo envolvió con timidez.

 

—Hola, amor —le susurró Harry al oído con dulzura.

 

—Hola, Harry. —Louis se sonrojó y Harry le soltó. Louis escuchó el sonido de algo crujiendo, pero lo achacó a su adormecimiento.

 

—El pelo de dormido te queda muy bien —dijo Harry y cerró la puerta.

 

—Gracias —contestó Louis tímido y, probablemente, ahora tenía la cara más que roja.

 

—Te he traído algo —dijo Harry y lo cogió de la mano para llevarlo hasta el sofá. Louis se sentó, mirando hacia donde creía que estaba Harry—. Toma.

 

Le colocó una bolsa en las manos con cuidado; al menos así supo que los crujidos no eran imaginación suya. Nadie le hacía regalos. Sí, bueno, por Navidad y su cumpleaños, pero a parte de eso, nunca. Su madre solía decirle que iba a hacerle un regalo y siempre era una cita con el doctor para mirarle los ojos, habían ido tantas veces… y cada una de ella les habían dicho lo mismo: sin la operación, que no os podéis permitir, nunca volverá a ver. Ahora, la frase “nunca volverá a ver” estaba grabada en la memoria de Louis y le perseguía en sus sueños más oscuros.

 

—Ábrelo. —Harry estaba sentado a su lado y su emoción se le estaba contagiando.

 

Louis sonrió mientras metía la manos en la bolsa y arrancaba el papel de seda de su interior, colocándolo en lo que creía que era el regazo de Harry. Volvió a meter la mano y tocó con los dedos algo suave. Lo acarició, seda. Louis sonrió mientras lo cogía y lo sacaba de la bolsa.

 

Lo tocó y averiguó que se trataba de una camisa, una camisa de seda. Que era la tela favorita de Louis, pero una camisa hecha enteramente de seda era muy cara.

 

—¿De qué color es? —preguntó Louis mientras recorría con los dedos el cuello de la prenda, con una sonrisa en la cara.

 

—Azul. Como tus ojos. —Harry estaba sonriendo, Louis podía sentirlo en su voz. Y por primera vez, no se enfadó porque Harry dijese algo acerca de sus ojos, solo estaba un poco molesto—. Yo, em, he investigado un poco y he descubierto que la seda es uno de los mejores tejidos del mundo.

 

Louis asintió y miró hacia abajo intentando esconder su sonrisa, que no había podido contener. Harry había investigado para él. Estaba intentándolo de verdad, quizás sí que quería esta relación, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo. La ceguera te arruinaba la vida.

 

—Gracias, Harry —dijo Louis y agarró una de las mangas para pasársela por la cara. Harry podía estar juzgándolo mucho en ese momento, pero… ¡es que era seda, joder!

 

—De nada, amor.

 

—Voy a probármela. —Louis se levantó y fue hasta su habitación, sus dedos acariciando la seda mientras caminaba. Entró en el baño y se quitó la camisa del pijama para ponerse la de seda—. Perfecta —dijo mientras la alisaba. El tacto sobre la piel de su estómago y brazos le hacía sentirse a salvo. Si pudiera haber tenido algo que le hubiera hecho sentirse así antes…

 

Un golpe suave en el marco de la puerta rompió su trance.

 

—Te queda muy bien —dijo Harry y Louis agachó la cabeza mientras el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas—. Te iba a preguntar si querías salir a comer, pero me he dado cuenta de que nunca has probado mis espaguetis, así que ¿quieres que te cocine?

 

—Bueno. —Louis soltó una risita—. Obviamente no tengo los ingredientes, solo comida precocinada para el microondas. Es difícil cocinar cuando eres ciego —se rió y sí, a veces ser ciego era divertido porque podía hacer bromas cuando otros no. Harry se rió entre dientes, profundamente, y Louis lo escuchó dar un paso al frente.

 

—En realidad estaba pensando en llevarte a mi casa. Ya tengo las cosas. —Harry estaba muy cerca y Louis se sintió incómodo.

 

—No —dijo Louis y se retorció los dedos.

 

—¿No? —Harry parecía sorprendido. Nunca nadie le había dicho que no.

 

—Yo no… hago cosas sexuales, Harry.

 

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no era lo que te estaba pidiendo! —su voz sonaba alarmada y confusa.

 

—He leído historias, Harry, sé lo que pasa después de la comida —dijo Louis.

 

—Sí, nos acurrucamos en el sofá y vemos películas —dijo Harry despacio y Louis parpadeó tras sus gafas de sol.

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

 

—Sip. Comida, abrazos y películas —dijo Harry y Louis soltó una risita. Nunca se había acurrucado con nadie y le emocionaba. Sí, era un virgen con todo lo que tuviera que ver con las relaciones.

 

—Oh, vale. —Louis bajó la cabeza.

 

—Así que cuando estés listo podemos irnos.

 

—Vale, dame unos diez minutos —dijo Louis y escuchó como Harry se alejaba. Cuatro pasos era todo lo que le llevaba caminar hasta su habitación, mientras que a él le llevaba siete. Louis sonrió, porque por fin se había dado cuenta de los pasos de Harry.

 

***

 

El viaje en coche con Harry lo llenó la radio y cuando alguien decía algo de One Direction, Harry cambiaba la emisora. Louis movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música cuando escuchaba canciones que le gustaban, pero aparte de eso, estuvo bastante rígido en su sitio.

 

Pararon y Harry apagó el motor del coche. Louis se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y alargó la mano en busca de la manilla de la puerta, pero, por supuesto, Harry ya estaba allí esperando para ayudarle.

 

—Este es el hogar de Harry E. Styles —dijo Harry mientras cogía la mano de Louis y lo apartaba del coche—. Es solo un apartamento viejo con un bonito aparcamiento anexo.

 

—Huele a caro —dijo Louis.

 

—¿No querrás decir que _suena_ a caro? —preguntó Harry lentamente como si estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño que no podía comprender algo así de fácil.

 

—Nop. —Louis remarcó la “p” y se rió. Harry lo condujo por dos escalones hasta el interior de un cálido edificio.

 

—Hola, señor Styles —dijo una voz vieja aproximadamente a seis pasos de ellos.

 

—James —contestó Harry a modo de saludo.

 

Los dos chicos entraron al ascensor.

 

—Te dije que era caro —dijo Louis cuando se cerró la puerta.

 

—Louis —se rió Harry y él sonrió porque había hecho reír a alguien. Por una vez había hecho una broma buena.

 

—Tienes un recepcionista.

 

—No solo yo, todos lo que viven aquí lo tienen.

 

—Y todos los que viven aquí son ricos —puntualizó Louis y ni siquiera intentó esconder la sonrisilla, porque había demostrado que tenía razón.

 

—Quítate esa sonrisilla de la cara. —Harry se rió y Louis negó con la cabeza antes de soltar una risita.

 

El ascensor produjo un pitido y Harry condujo a Louis fuera durante diez pasos hacia la derecha. Esperó a que Harry dejara de juguetear con las llaves. El chico ciego se meció con los pies esperando a que Harry acabase de hacer lo que quisiese que estuviera haciendo.

 

—Ah, allá vamos. —Harry lo cogió de la mano y lo metió en una habitación que olía exactamente como Harry.

 

Y ahí fue cuando la realidad le golpeó. Estaba en casa de Harry Styles. Harry el famoso miembro de la boyband, sí, Louis estaba en su casa. No es que fuera la gran cosa ni nadad por el estilo.

 

—¡Oh Dios mío! —chilló Louis—. Estoy en casa de Harry Styles. ¡Es increíble! —No pudo evitarlo y tan pronto como lo soltó quiso coger las palabras del aire y metérselas por la garganta de nuevo.

 

—Valeee, fanboy —se rió Harry—. ¿Quieres que te haga un tour? —preguntó y Louis asintió rápidamente, aún en shock por dónde estaba—. ¿Cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó tímido.

 

—Oh, simple, llévame hasta cada obstáculo y dime lo que es. —Y así fue cómo Louis se descubrió a sí mismo manteniendo una conversación sobre las alfombras de Harry, porque éste decía que eran “peligrosas” porque incluso él se tropezaba con ellas. Louis le dijo que era un idiota.

 

Al final del tour, Louis sabía todo lo que había en casa de Harry, desde sus libros viejos del armario de la entrada hasta las pelusas que había bajo la televisión de la sala de estar. Louis le había preguntado por qué no las barría, a lo que Harry le había contestado que incluso las pelusas tienen sus derechos. Para ser famoso, era un idiota. Un idiota muy adorable.

 

—Voy a poner el agua a hervir —le informó Harry y empezó a caminar sin darse cuenta de que Louis aún estaba agarrado a su brazo.

 

—¿Eh, Harry? —dijo Louis mientras este entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

 

—¿Sí? Oops —se rió Harry—. Lo siento, Louis. Aquí, siéntate en la isla. —Volvió a reír y lo guió hasta la isla, donde Louis se sentó en una silla cómoda.

 

Hablaron y se rieron mientras Harry les hacía la comida. Sus espaguetis estaban para morirse y Louis planeó conseguir que Harry le hiciera toda la comida que fuera posible antes de que se terminara la semana.

 

—Está muy bueno —gimió Louis mientras se metía más espaguetis en la boca y cerraba los ojos al sentir el sabor.

 

—Si piensas que esto está bueno, deberías de probar mi salsa búfalo para el pollo —dijo Harry con la boca llena de espaguetis.

 

—¿Salsa búfalo? —preguntó Louis después de tragar.

 

—¡¿No sabes lo que es la salsa búfalo?! —gritó Harry y Louis negó con la cabeza a modo de contestación—. Te espera una vida llena de comidas deliciosas de parte de un chef delicioso, H. Styles.

 

—¿Engreído quién? —rió Louis. Decidió ignorar el hecho de que Harry había dicho “una vida”, más bien menos de una semana.

 

—No, es más bien que estoy seguro de mí mismo. —Pudo oír la sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara.

 

El resto del día se lo pasaron sentados en el sofá escuchando música. Solo después de que Harry tuviera un berrinche porque Louis no pudiera ver películas y eso era lo que le había dicho que iban a hacer. Harry declaró que era un mal novio como unas quince veces. Louis no pudo evitar sonreír cada vez que Harry decía novio, aunque éste fuera a marcharse dentro de seis días.

 

Cuando Harry llevó a Louis a casa, se despidió de él con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Louis se durmió esa noche con lágrimas que le recorrían la cara, porque iba a perder a Harry y ya se había encariñado mucho con él.


End file.
